En una noche de insomnio
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Quién le iba a decir a Jean que un simple escupitajo le iba a traer tantas complicaciones. Levi x Jean / Erwin x Levi (Leve)


Maldita sea...Eren llegaba a ponerse tan pesado y cansino siempre con lo mismo y Mikasa como de costumbre haciéndole la pelota. Como llegaba a odiar eso.

Jean rascó su cabeza intentando despejar su cabeza de esos molestos pensamientos . Había salido afuera a tomar el aire a pesar de que ya era bien entrada la noche. Con ese mal humor no llegaría a dormirse hasta que no se tranquilizase un poco.

Dio un par de pasos encontrándose de lleno con un espacio vacío, solo el sonido de algunas voces a la lejanía y el viento que soplaba cortaban el silencio de la noche. No hacía frío pero se estremeció un poco al notar como la brisa acariciaba su piel de la cara.

¿Por qué Mikasa estaba tan obsesionada con Eren? No lo entendía y cada vez que lo meditaba acababa ofuscado.

-Tch…

No podía permitirse el lujo de desperdiciar su tiempo en pensar en esa clase de banalidades. De ahora en adelante tendrían que luchar a muerte como nunca. Cualquier despiste podía significar la muerte. Tenía que empezar a serenarse y dejar de lado las disputas con Eren. Sí, eso haría.

Escupió en el suelo y dio un largo suspiro. Quizás lo mejor sería volver a la cama.

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando una voz no muy lejana le hizo parar en seco.

-Oi ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ensuciar el suelo con tu asquerosa saliva?

Esa profunda voz…

De entre la noche apareció la silueta de alguien que a pesar de no conocer en profundidad y de no haber entablado conversación, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Capitán Levi -pronunció quedándose con la garganta seca.

¿Había estado allí desde el principio? Ni se había dado cuenta.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de más bajo, en los cuales pudo percibir cierto mal humor.

-¿Te das cuenta de que yo hubiese podido pisar esa asquerosidad que acabas de soltar? -lo dijo extremadamente serio y sin dudar, mirando fijamente a quien tenía delante.

Desafiante y directo. Así era Levi, a pesar de que quien tuviese delante midiese mucho más que él. Nunca dejaba que otro por muy fuerte o alto que fuese le hiciese siquiera dudar de sus palabras. Muy pocos eran dignos de su confianza y respeto.

-Yo….Sí señor -termino diciendo atragantándose.

-¿Y cómo piensas remediarlo? -pregunto logrando que Jean abriese más sus ojos sorprendido por la pregunta.

Lo tenía apenas a unos centímetros y podía jurar que le temblaban las piernas ante la cercanía de ese poderoso hombre al que llamaban "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". No estaba seguro si era el más fuerte, pero sin duda el más peligroso sí. Capaz incluso de asesinarte con una de sus gélidas miradas. Lograban atravesarte de par en par.

Y así era como se sentía en ese instante; descolocado, nervioso, incluso ¿asustado?

-No volverá a pasar señor -declaro sincero e intentando calmar los ánimos.

-¿Crees que todo se soluciona de esa forma? ¿Crees que las cosas pasan y se resuelven diciendo que no volverán a pasar? Dejame decirte que eres un inocente si piensas eso.

Hablaba con rabia, como si estuviese hablando de algo mucho más serio, nada que tuviese que ver con el simple escupitajo. Pero Jean prefirió callar y no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Eres un soldado novato?

-Así es. Nos unimos hace poco a la Legión de Reconocimiento -le temblaba un poco la voz pero se mantuvo firme y sin eludir la mirada.

El capitán Levi era alguien sumamente estricto y voraz. Eso lo sabía cualquier soldado y también era una de las razones por la que había cogido tanta fama.

Jean era alguien que no había tenido la oportunidad de tener mucho contacto con él pero aun así sabía que era alguien a quien temer.

-Ya veo. ¿Nadie os ha enseñado modales? Os falta disciplina y sin ella no vais a poder llegar muy lejos.

Jean mordió sus labios y apretó sus nudillos.

Sí, sin duda la había cagado al hacer eso delante de su superior, aun si no lo había hecho a propósito. Pero ¿en serio era para tanto? Se sentía como si su padre le estuviese regañando o metiendo la bronca del siglo.

Suspiro nuevamente y fue entonces cuando una sonrisa de medio lado en la cara de Levi le hizo tener un escalofrío.

-¿Te aburro?

-¡No, por supuesto que no! -contesto de inmediato tratando de que no se malinterpretase.

-Quitate esa ropa -dijo sin más dejando a Jean anonadado.

-¿Qué?….

-¿Encima de grosero, sordo? Quitate esa camisa que llevas puesta.

Jean trago saliva y se fijo en lo que llevaba puesto como si no supiese muy bien a que se refería.

¿En serio? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Había perdido la cabeza o quizás estaba bebido? ¿Tenía que obedecerle?

Dudo por varios segundos en los que Levi se desespero más de la cuenta.

-Me haces perder la poca paciencia que tengo… -gruño.

-Oh sí claro…

Se sintió patético de repente y con torpeza empezó a llevar sus manos hacia la camisa que llevaba, comenzando a desabrochar algunos de los botones.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Iremos más rápido – de un tirón violento rasgo toda la camisa y la abrió de par en par dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de Jean.

El castaño retrocedió alucinado. Sintió que se le subían los colores por el atrevimiento.

-Venga, ahora arrodillate y ponte a limpiar eso -señalo con un dedo allí donde había quedado la saliva.

Ambos ojos volvieron a encontrarse y Levi volvió a hablar. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y poniendo en aprietos a ese chico.

-Con la camisa… Tú ensucias, tú lo limpias.

-Claro…

Maldita sea. Si no fuese porque era su superior creía poder enviarlo al infierno.

Se suponía que había salido a despejarse y había terminado arrodillado en el suelo limpiando. ¿Podía llegar a ser más inútil?

Sin duda ese no era su día. Se maldijo interiormente.

Cuando termino volvió a ponerse de pie. Levi se había quedado cerca de él observándole en silencio.

-Bien hecho. Espero que de ahora en adelante vayas con más cuidado de no ensuciar nada.

-Así será capitán. ¿Puedo retirarme? -cuestiono dudando de si ya todo había terminado.

-¿No puedes dormir? -era una pregunta directa y esta vez su voz parecía haberse calmado y convertido en una más cálida y menos áspera.

-Hoy no… -rasco su nuca y trato de forzar a una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco -hablo desviando su mirada hacía las estrellas. El cielo estaba completamente despejando dejando ver una estampa preciosa de luces diminutas.

-Pero usted necesita descansar.

-Nunca se me ha dado bien lo de dormir mucho -comento abiertamente.

¿Estaría preocupado? ¿Incluso los superiores lo estaban? Y si así era ¿qué clase de pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes?

No iba a preguntárselo pero en ese momento sintió curiosidad por ese hombre misterioso.

-Todos le admiran mucho -se atrevió a decir honestamente y haciendo alarde de una de sus mayores características, su sinceridad -Y confían en usted.

Levi volvió a fijar su vista en él. Le miró inexpresivo, pero con calma. Jean se puso nervioso después de un breve silencio.

-¿Incluso tú?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? En otra situación, con otra persona, estaba seguro que no dudaría ni medio segundo. Ni tan siquiera se plantearía pensar sobre ello. Pero allí estaba él, Jean Kirstein, dubitativo, y no porque no supiese que contestar, sino porque la simple mirada de ese tipo había hecho que su corazón empezase a bombear a mil por hora.

-Yo también -por primera vez bajo su cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, alejándola de la de Levi.

El más bajo se percató y estrechando distancias fue hacía él.

-Mi presencia te pone nervioso -afirmo convencido y sabiéndolo de sobras -Se te ve un tipo fuerte -apenas y los separaban escasos centímetros -Si de verdad quieres luchar, únete a mi equipo y vivirás. Me encargaré de que ninguno de mis hombres muera.

Su convicción era alucinante. Derrochaba carisma y fuerza. Pasión en lo que decía. No había duda y ahora podía afirmar que los rumores eran con fundamento; Levi era alguien excepcional . A otro nivel, de otro mundo.

Cuando Jean iba a abrir la boca para decir algo Levi le acallo depositando uno de sus dedos encima de sus labios.

-Encargate de usar esa boca para algo realmente provechoso.

-¡Levi!

El aludido se giro de repente encontrándose con un rostro familiar.

-Erwin…

-¡Entra!

Jean miro a ambos sin entender. Pero parecía que ellos se entendían mutuamente sin necesidad de compartir mucha palabrería.

El comandante estaba sumamente serio, pero cabía decir que solía tener esa expresión. Jean no supo diferenciar su estado de ánimo.

-Recuerda lo que te dicho -dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia Erwin.

Ambos se perdieron de la vista de Jean al cabo de unos segundos y se quedo ahí plantado, sin camisa, algo aturdido y con la piel de gallina.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

···

-¿Qué hacías? -pregunto el rubio con un deje de reproche.

-¿Me estabas vigilando?

-¿Es necesario que lo haga?

-¿Celoso?

-Mucho.

Levi sonrió para si y hablo suavemente.

-Esta vez parece que tenemos soldados muy interesantes.


End file.
